Seiya Shenanigans
by PegasusScout
Summary: From horoscope scripts, funny scenes, terribly funny puns, and Spanish confusion! Welcome to the insane world of SS!
1. Bowling Bonaza

The gold saints are at it again but at a bowling alley. At first they thought it would be just them having the time of their lives but certain people are also there to ruin it.

Radamanthyis **(smirking)** : Well well boys looks like we just struck gold!

The spectres made up of Wyvern, Griffin, Garuda, and Harpy were snickering two lanes away from the Golds'. Bennu though was sitting behind his group with a face of 'why did I even bother being here'.

Milo: First of all that was a cheesy pun

Alolia: What are you PEOPLE doing in here!

Radamanthyis: Well just like you humans we also have the right to go about places so why not spend the 'guys night out' in this place.

Valentine: And we'll humiliate you all!

Deathmask **(pointing)** : We'll see about that! It'll be twelve against you five!

Shaka: No thank you

Camus: I'll pass

Shaka and Camus though are sitting in the dining room table looking at the menu except Shaka who is blind and isn't interested in fast food.

Milo: Okay then it'll be ten against you guys.

Radamanthyis: Very well!

 **Round one**

Milo: Come on Mu its right there!

The scorpion Saint yelled from the seats seeing the Aries Saint being hesitant. Valentine though flew halfway until he released the ball, making a perfect strike.

Deathmask: What the hell that's cheating!

Minos: Oops we forgot to tell you that we can use our powers and any means necessary to win. Heheh.

Alolia: You scums! Hey Mu use your psychic!

Mu **(nervous)** : Please stop pressuring me!

The Aries Saint clutch the ball harder as the lane began to stretch farther and farther, even the ball started laughing. He then started to sweat and wonder if he was slowly going crazy.

Shura **(Impatient)** : This is impossible someone has to do something about it.

Dohko: I know how. Hey big guy.

Aldebaran: Yeah?

Dohko: Throw him...Just kidding-

Aldebaran: Okay

Dohko **(panicking)** : WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN THAT-

Aphrodite **(rolling eyes)** : Really?

It took the Taurus Saint two steps to reach Mu. He then picked up the Aries Saint.

Mu **(panicking)** : H-HEY what are you doing put me down-AAAAAHHHHH!

Aldebaran threw the tiny Saint far across the lane in high speed that both teams looked in shock. Mu viciously crashes at the bowling pins, emitting both dust and wood pieces in the air. The ball though slowly rolled back at the team stopping towards Milo's boot.

 **Strike**

Deathmask: YEAH IN YOUR'RE FACE!

Alacos **(taunting)** : HA have you idiots realized that you critically wounded one of your members!

Dohko: Hey big guy I didn't meant that-

The Libra Saint stopped seeing the Taurus saint removing one of his earbuds.

Aldebaran: You said something?

Spectres: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Radamanthyis **(muttering)** : Heh all according to plan

 **Round 2**

Shura: Guess it's my turn

The Capricorn Saint got up with his own ball and waited. At the other lane stood Alacos ready to aim.

Alacos: Hey fish goat you know using Excalibur is a fool's choice

Shura: Who said I'm gonna use it?

Shura then placed the ball between his feet.

JUMPING STONE!

He did a airborne jump which he used his legs to propelled the ball directly at the center of the middle pin causing the rest to be scattered at every lanes. One of them was close to hit Kagaho, who was too busy reading, until he caught the pin without looking.

 **Strike**

Alolia: Yeah!

Deathmask: Not bad at all

Meanwhile Alacos threw his but unfortunately a stray pin came his way, causing the ball to roll towards the gutter.

Minos: Alacos we didn't named you one of the judges of hell for nothing!

Radamanthyis: hahaha good one Minos

Alacos: Shut up!

Bennu: Again why am I here?

 _To be continued..._

Alolia: Wait...SOMEONE MISSPELLED MY NAME!


	2. Bowling Bonaza part 2

It's been an hour since the game started and our knights are still determined to win their pride and status against the Judges of Hell.

Shaka: It seem that the spectres are hiding something

Camus: I doubt that. Besides they say we can use our powers to win

Aphrodite: Hello boys

Camus: Aren't you playing with the rest?

Aphrodite: No I decided not too. Besides have you two see how dirty it is to touch a sphere full of germs and besides these people don't even have good hygienes!

Camus: That's true

Camus then created a mini ice sculpture in the form of the Aquarius temple.

Camus: Besides at least I'm away from the chaotic mess so that I can focus on reconstructing my temp-

Without warning a stray bowling ball shattered the ice sculpture into pieces. Shaka though was quick enough to use a plate as a shield while Camus still look at what was once his mini temple. Aphrodite though went under the table without knowing the germs lurking.

Deathmask: Yo sorry about that haha

Aiola: What was that for!

Deathmask: heheh I'm trying to get him to play, either way that sissy ice cube castle bothers me

Camus: I know what you people are doing I'm not going to play!

Deathmask: Heh stubborn fish!

?: Hey everyone what did I miss?

The participating knights look to see none other than the Gemini Knight.

Milo: Where the hell have you been!

Saga: Ah you know I was visiting my brother

Dohko notice something odd about their fellow friend.

Dohko: Hey since when did your hair got light blue?

Saga **(nervous)** : Oh that. Well thing is that after I visited my no good brother I went to...the nearest salon. You know to get a fresher new look.

Dohko: Oh well that's cool I guess

Alolia: ENOUGH TALK CANT YOU ALL SEE THEY'RE BEATING US!

 **Strike**

Radamanthyis: Heh still got my skills. Hey kitty boy anyone else going to quit on your team!

Alolia: Kitty boy?! LISTEN HERE YOU LIZARD WITH RAT'S WINGS THIS LION HAS CLAWS AND IM NOT AFRAID OF USING THEM!

Milo: Hey Alolia he's doing this on purpose-

Radamanthyis: Then come at me!

Dohko: Crap

Both the Libra and Scorpion knight hold down their angry friend while their rivals also hold down their leader. Both exchange words.

Alolia: Snake with two feet!

Radamanthyis: Kitten litter!

Alolia: Pandora likes Ikki!

Minos&Aiacos: BWAHAHAHAH!

Radamanthyis was shocked as well as taken back by the Leo knight's truthful words. He also felt hardcore embarrassment and humiliation hearing his comrades laughing.

Radamanthyis: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Alolia: Never!

Deathmask **(laughing)** : My my isn't this more entertaining than what we're doing. Right Saga?

Saga **(nervous)** : Uh yeah really uh fun...indeed!

Deathmask felt suspicious about his fellow comrade but ignores it and goes back watching the verbal fight between the knight and spectre.

Meanwhile Saga glanced at the entrance only to see his greatest nightmare: his brother, the real Saga who is hand bound and wearing strange prison clothing. And he's angry.

Saga: Excuse me guys but I'll be back I have a problem to take care of.

Milo **(struggling)** : Don't take long...we still have to restrain...these guys

To be continued...


	3. horoscope acting

**LOL yo soy escribiendo por diversion!**

 **Comment, Like, Favorite for more!**

It was a nice day in the sanctuary that all gold saints went outside the fields to see the clouds as they all go to their spot to sit.

Suddenly the Cancer, Leo, Libra, Taurus, Aquarius and Pisces Saints all laughed in unison that the rest looked with confusion.

Mu: What are you all laughing at?  
Milo( **eating** ): Yeah what is it?

Aphrodite: Something that happened a year ago

Mu: Which is?...  
All: We don't know

Camus: Our horoscope told us to laugh at something we did last year which we didn't do anything last year.

Deathmask( **more confused** ): What the hell?

Shaka:...

Shura: I'm leaving

Sagittarius Cloth Box:...


	4. The signs watching a TV show

**Binge watch multiple seasons in a day:** Aries, Gemini, Libra and Scorpio

Mu: Finally i finished all seasons of Face Off. Next is-

Saga: Ha sorry but I'll take that remote away from you since my show starts now!

Mu: Which is?

Saga: GAME OF THRONES!

Mu(gasp): Saga that show is full of vulgarities and unnecessary nudity! Not to mention disturbing violence and scenes!

Saga: Who cares as long as there's action and gore!

It was then the remote was snatch from the Gemini knight's hand.

Dohko: Oh no I'm not gonna let you see a high rated adult show

Saga: IM A GROWN MAN!

Dohko then set the volume high on purpose to ignore Saga's response.

Dohko: Sorry can't hear you but American Ninja Warrior isn't going to finish itself without me!

 _ **Smith is reaching for the last rope that's a few feet in front of him as a tank of gators awaits-**_

Milo: CAN I WATCH ARROW IN PEACE!

 ***looks up fan made ship videos***  
Cancer, Leo, Virgo and Aquarius

Deathmask: Yes I can move on!

Shaka:...who am I shipping?

Camus(crying): YES my favorite hated ship has sailed*sobbing*

Alolia: FINALLY a video of my impossible otps!

 **AND LET THE FANFICTION BEGIN!** Taurus, Capricorn, and Pisces

Aphrodite(giggling): _and then she gave that tramp a backhand slap in front of Derrick..._

Shura(serious): _with sword readied and no time nor another life to waste Jon Snow charge towards the soulless coward name Negan who killed the most important friend Jon met: Glenn_

Aldebaran(happy): _seeing the no good Saitama eating the remaining curries Goku stepped up his game by ordering three Iron Man burgers topped with the spiciest chili all while being handcuffed with a angry Vegeta! Hahaha!_


	5. Doctor Shun

Shun: Hey Shaka I went to a trip to Nepal where this strange bald woman offered me the art of mysticism!

Shaka: Young man there is no such thing as mysticism only we have Cosmos and a spiritual energy we humans harvest

Shun: No it's true I can show you right now!

The teen then put on a red cape and applied a fake mustache, Shaka though raised an eyebrow and began to readied himself.

Shaka( **concerned** ): Young man what are you doing?

Shun then started doing strange hand signs doing a circle motion.

Shaka: Shun-

In an instant the Virgo knight is then unexpectedly thrusted to a trippy vortex that flashes bright hallucinating colors. He couldn't say anything as everything happened so fast until he is now free falling from the sky.

Shaka( **mind** **reading** ): SHUN RELEASE ME FROM THIS PRISON!

Suddenly he's now in space surrounded by weird colorful giant planets orbiting around each other. Far ahead he saw a strange purple aura that manifested itself with nearby energy till it shaped itself into a gigantic face with blue piercing eyes. Shaka though didn't hesitate to lose his cool.

Shaka: WHAT IN THE NAME OF BUDDAH IS THAT?!

Monster: * **ROARS***

Shaka: AAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Meanwhile...**

Mu: I see you're playing wizard again?

Shun: Oh hey Mu, no I was showing Shaka my new powers and it's working

Mu: You should know he doesn't believe...WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!

He couldn't believe the sight before him as Shaka,who is still in sitting lotus position, has his hair all tangled up and displaying various colors. His eyes fully open but now shows hypnotic shades of pink and purple.

Shun: Don't worry about that it's part of my power

Mu( **panicking** ): I got to snap him out of that trance

Shun: I wouldn't touch him if I were you

But it was too late as Mu rapidly approached Shaka and as he grabbed his shoulder he's now standing in a field.

Sheep: Ba

Mu( **panicking** ): W-what's going on? Shun reverse the spell!

?: BBBAAAAA

Mu: Oh hello there-WHAT IN THE NAME OF ATHENA ARE YOU!

He turned around and saw the horrid creature before him: his master in a sheep body.

Shion: IS THAT HOW YOU GREET YOUR MASTER THAT WAY?

Mu( **nervous** ): I-I-I'm sorry b-but seeing you alive with...that body-

Shion: Are you calling me fat?!

Mu: AH NO MASTER ITS JUST THAT-

Shion: No more talks from you young man now come along we have training to do and your friends are waiting

Shion galloped ahead of his student while the student wondered if he taken any unsuspecting drugs or maybe he's in a bad dream.

Mu: This is all a dream this is all a dream

?: Moo hey Mu heheh I always wanted to say that

Mu say wide eyed seeing his friend Aldebaran in the body of an actual bull.

Mu: What happened to you?!

Aldebaran: Um I'm always like this and watch your manners or else I won't be your friend MMMMUUUUU hahahaha!

He then began eating grass and started mooing even more.

Mu slowly backed away from the disturbing scene.

Shion: Hey Mu Dohko is here!

Mu:...It's a scale

Shion: Mu what's the matter with you today! You were never like that, especially with your friends.

Mu: This is all a dream and I will wake up ANY moment now!

Moments has passed and nothing happened.

Aiola: *Roars* Hey Mu

Mu:!

A gigantic half lion half man pounce on the poor knight knocking the air out of him.

Mu( **struggling** ): Hey...Aiola...god have you gained so...much pounds

Aiola: Hehe yeah* **meow** *BIG BROTHER LOOK WHO I FOUND!

Mu saw as a centaur galloped his way towards the two. He seemed to be in a sour mood, not to mention he's shirtless so that explains why.

Ailoros: DONT EVEN ASK!

Aiola: Oooo that goatfish looks delicious to eat!

Mu: That's Shura!

Shura( **prancing** ): BACK AWAY CAT BOY!

Mu: Waiting for the darkness to take me any moment

 **Meanwhile...**

Doctor Strange:...Young man what spell did you use?

Shun: It's called the...the...I don't know the page is half ripped when I studied it

Doctor Strange: Well at least they won't encountered Dormmamu during this procedure

Shun:...eh yeah hopefully not

 **Back at the realm**

Shaka: Who are you?

?: I'm Dormmamu!


	6. Spanish Newbs

The bronze knights hit the road for their annual meet and greet with fans around the world with their current trip to Mexico but to get more in touch with their fans they'll have to learn...how to speak Spanish! And it's not working out well. 

Seiya: l-la carro es...rojo? Did i get that right? 

Hyoga: I think so 

Both boys sitting next to each other from a first class plane read through the books handed to them and the others by the series' manager so they, especially Seiya, can at least survive a week in Mexico City. Recently a convention is held in their honor along with the rest of the series' characters for the 30th anniversary. 

Hyoga: Check this out, Hola mi nombre es Hyoga de Cygnus y soy agradecido por los varios apoyo de ustedes. How is it?

Seiya: I do NOT know what you say but that sounds Spanish 

Meanwhile behind them sat Ikki and Shiryu also looking to their books, Ikki though manage to memorize the basic words and seeing Seiya struggling he devise a devious plan.

Ikki: Heheh Hey Seiya what you'd think of this: Cara de burro!

Seiya( **confused but suspicious** ): I don't know what you said but it sounds rude. In fact i think you're a cabeza caliente!

Hyoga tries to hide his laughter but makes it obvious for the Phoenix knight.

Ikki: What did he say Hyoga?!

Seiya: Not until you tell me what you said about me pájaro Loco!

Ikki: Are you looking for a fight!

Seiya: Bring it on!

Shiryu: Both you calm down we're going to country full of old and new fans and this is how the both of you act? Sabes que un burro es mas inteligente que ustedes dos

Ikki( **threatening** ):...Listen Dragon boy i'm gonna count to three until you take back what you just said

Shiryu( **calm** ): Nunca

Hyoga: Esto no me gusta

Seiya( **mocking** ): Try not to 'fry' yourself hahaha

Seiya is then instantly tackled by Ikki from the seats to the floor as they exchange punches and a few Spanish slang words that are not written here due to the explicitness of it. Shiryu and Hyoga though tried their best to separate the two. 

Meanwhile on the other side Shun happily looks at the white clouds from the small window with headphones on, not realizing the chaotic mess up front. 

Shun then notice that he's being watched by the reader.

Shun( **nervous** ): Um guys someone's watching me!

Thee end:3


	7. Self Aware

Seiya looked through his mirror with a sour mood.

Seiya: Seriously why do people hate me? I'm the main character for pete's sake.

Other Seiya: It's because you're undeveloped and annoying and have the brains of a donkey

Seiya(offended): I don't tell you how to live your life!

Other Seiya: I'm your reflection duh I don't have a life

Seiya: Oh yeah, well the people should be thankful that without me Saori would've been killed by Hades and I have a cool armor!

Other Seiya: Well that's true

Seiya: And it's always 'Ikki this or Ikki that' not to mention Shiryu's popularity and the other two's. Might as well call the series 'KNIGHTS OF ZODIACS!'

Other Seiya: Wow that does make sense since more people have different favorite characters from the series

Seiya: But NNNOOO people instead like my signature move!

Ikki(muffling): Hey Seiya are you done using the bathroom!

Seiya: HEY this is my room...ARE YOU HEARING MY CONVERSATION!

Ikki: Um no not at all

Sudden footsteps faded away from Seiya's door follow by a crash nearby, most likely that Ikki trip over something follow by cussing.


	8. 18th Century Randoms

Yato: What is that?

Regulus: Well it's says it's a catapult but it's so small I thought it would be bigger than us

Tenma: Well what are you waiting for put something in it so we can launch it!

The Leo knight found a ball shape rock and placed it at the basket attached to the launching mechanism. He pulled the string and quickly the rock was launched like a shooting star.

Yato: That's awesome!

Tenma: Wait why is this thing pointed at the Capricorn temple?!

Regulus: Oh boy...

Xxx

Sissypho: Hey Cid wanna go on a mission? I could use a hand

Cid( **walking** ):...Sure as long as it is quick-GAH!

Sissypho( **shocked** ): WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

He saw his goat comrade falling to his knees and arch down in extreme pain even though he won't scream at the injuries. Turns out that the rock hit him right on the spot. (you know what I mean)

Sissypho( **worried** ): Hey are you alright? Where did it hit you-ah never mind

Cid( **wincing** ): AAAHHHH!

Sissypho: Is this...A ROCK!

He then saw from far distance a small catapult and three small figures next to it.

Sissypho( **muttering** ): They're in BIG trouble!

* * *

Degel reads his latest book in his library of infinite books. He's been locked up in there for half a day but he doesn't mind it since it's the only safe haven for him to avoid the annoyance and troubles of his friend Kardia. But that soon will change...

Kardia: DEGEL!

Degel( **rolling eyes** ): Ugh what do you want? Can't you see I'm reading!

Kardia: Yeah and I now know how fun it is to read books!

Degel was taken back at his friend's words. Fun? Since when did he reads?

Degel: What are you hiding? Is this a prank?

Kardia: Nope bbbuuuttt I took a book from your library and read it to the guys back at the mess hall, they seem to like it

Degel( **surprised** ): Oh really? That's good what book is it may I ask!

His friend showed him the book...

 **40 Shades of Dirty Paradises**

Degel went full out red and shocked seeing the accursed book. Worst is that his mindless friend literally read it in front of the others knights. In front of Sage. In front of Athe-

Degel( **mad** ): GIVE IT BACK!

Kardia( **smiling** ): Hah I knew it! You are a perverted bookworm!

Degel: If you don't give it to me NOW I'll murder you!

Kardia: Imagine if your best best friend found out or better yet Seraphina-

Degel: KARDIA NOW!

Sasha: Guys what's going on-

Seeing the goddess Degel stopped and immediately got to his knees and face down at the ground.

Degel( **panicked** ): L-LADY ATHENA I CAN EXPLAIN I DIDNT KNOW THAT BOOK IS HERE I MISTAKEN IT FOR-

Sasha( **confused** ): What book?

He then discovered something...Kardia made a fool out of him.

Kardia: You see he didn't know he bought this: **40 Dragons of Summer Odessa**

Degel looked confused and out of mind. Did the title changed? No but he saw a peeled out paper with the other title written on it meaning that his book was disguised as an adult novel. Oh how he'll definitely murder Kardia for it.

Sasha: Oh well that's a bummer I hope you get your money back

She then left the hallway.

Degel( **furious** ): REMIND ME WHY YOUR STILL HERE!

Kardia then sprinted and jumped towards a window, his angry friend though followed him with his ice powers ready to strike.

Meanwhile...

Regulus: Uncle I finished it! I'll return it to Degel

Sissypho: Oh you read a book? What it's about-

He then saw the lewd title and went red like a tomato. Worst is that it's actually the real deal.

Regulus: Hey why are you red uncle?

Sissypho: DEGEL!


	9. yaoi action

(You have been pied in the face)

Seiya: HAH YOU THINK THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT SAME GENDER ACTION? WELL GUESS WHAT YOU'RE DISGUSTING AND YOU'RE TROLLED!

Hyoga: EAT THAT CREEPY DESPERATE WOMEN!

Shiryu: Plus I only have eyes for Shurei you creeps!*puts on shades*

Shun: Yeah and leave me alone you weirdos I'm too innocent for that kind of stuff

Ikki: IF ALL OF YOU WERE MEN I DONT MIND KNOCKING SOME PAINFUL SENSES INTO YOU!

All boys then dance to the 'You reposted in the wrong neighborhood' meme song.


	10. Signs when sleeping

_'I'll cuddle the s# &t out of you' squad: cancer, libra, pisces,virgo_

Random Guard: S-stay back! ATHENA!

Aphrodite: No one could resist my unbearable hugs now hold still!

Random Guard: Help me!

Pope Ares(dreaming): Tenma what did you do now...HEY hands off my food Dohko

He then felt something big around him as if it was a bear or himself hugging. Waking up it was neither of the two but a shocking surprise: Dohko is hugging him...and next to him.

Pope Ares: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

He pushed the gold knight off his bed and readied himself with a small dagger just for measures.

Pope Ares(alarmed): What are you doing in my chamber?How did you even reach Starhill Cliff?!

Dohko: Come on Shion no one's looking

Pope Ares: What! Get out or else in the name of Athena I'll have you arrested! And stop calling my name!

Mu(screaming): GET AWAY FROM ME!

Shaka: Friend let participate in a activity where we hug and pet one another

Mu: SOMEONE SAVE ME!

Shiryu(shocked): What are you doing in my closet?!

Deathmask: Shut up and hug me!

Shiryu(slamming door): SEIYA!

' _I'll kick you in the middle of the night' squad: Sagittarius, gemini, aquarius, leo_

Saga: zzzzz-OW hey what the-AAAHHH!

It was his evil self kicking him, worse is that he's next to him with an evil smile.

Aiolia: Zzzzz*kicking movements* I'll get you!

Camus(sleeptalking):...you call...that a dragon...lotus...move! I'll show you*kicking* how's it done!

Aiolos: *kicking saga in his sleep* heheheh

'You're not sleeping in my bed' squad: Capricorn, Taurus, scorpio, aries

Mu: This area is off limits!

Mary-sue: Pretty please!

Mu: Guards escort this woman out of my room!

Shura(serious): OUT!

Stupid OC: Come on Shuri just for tonight?

Shura:...GET OUT!

Milo(lifting sheets): Ahh finally now I can-AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Seiya: Hey what gives we're having a good night sleep!

Milo: WE?!

Hyoga: Is it morning already?

Shun: Aw I was dreaming about braiding Saori's hair

Shiryu: AAAHHHH-wait...oh hey Milo I thought you were my master

Ikki: HEY keep it down I'm trying to sleep over here!

Milo couldn't gather the words to say after seeing the sight and instead fainted face down on the corner of his wide bed.

Seiya: Sheesh if he wanted to join in he could've ask!

Aldebaran: Finally now I can-

After lifting the sheets he saw the most horrid sight in his life.

Mu: Excuse me but please turn off the lights I need extra hours of sleep

Saga: Hey who turned on the sun? Oh wait it's you...well we have no more space!

Aiolia: Give me a chance Marin I'll...be...HEY WHO IS THIS GUY?

Deathmask: I'M SLEEPING OVER HERE DAMMIT!

Dohko: ITS NOT WHAT-oh hey I thought you were Shiryu

Shura(irritated): Ugh remind me why I'm here again? GIVE ME SPACE!

Aphrodite: You're all disgusting snoring throughout the night and stop kicking me Deathmask!

Sagittarius Cloth box: *is covered up in pajamas*

Pope Ares:...GAH! Oh hello there I thought you Hades for a moment

Seiya: Hey vegan steak I need-

The boy saw the scene and immediately thought wrong.

Aldebaran(shocked): SEIYA THIS ISNT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Seiya:*running*ATHENA CHECK THIS OUT!

The Taurus knight ran after the kid to prevent the boy from spilling fake rumors.


	11. Kiss Kiss I'm Better Than You!

_Characters may be OOC_

Albafica is caught in the deadly ability by the Griffin specter who had a very creepy fixation on the knight. During the process of breaking a few bones from the knight a rose struck from the other side landing on the headpiece of the specter until a rose boutique smacked his face.

Minos(smiling): I see you're still fighting-

Albafica(creeped out): That wasn't me!

Then another rose came by until a thousands more tied with rocks began to strike the specter off guard. Burying him.

?: Hmph now look what you done I wasted all those roses just to get the attention!

Albafica(confused): Who are you?!

He said after seeing the stranger wearing the same armor as him but with a more crazy hairstyle and lip gloss.

?: Well unlike you I'm more fabulous and worth fighting against! I'm Aphrodite!

He then walked up to the specter who is now emerging from the flowers but the knight place his foot on the headpiece preventing the judge from getting up.

Aphrodite: And you are a very sadistic and creepy man!

Minos(confusing): What-

Albafica: Listen I don't know who you are but this is a fight between us two!

Aphrodite: With that broken body of yours I don't think so! I'll fight this mongrel with my bare hands.

 **Hours later**

Tenma: Albafica?

The boy witnessed the knight being carried by another of the same armor but more feminine looking.

Hasgard: Who are you-

Aphrodite: My name is not important so get this man to the nearest hospital!

Tenma:...uh

Hasgard:?

Aphrodite: Oh wait this is the 17th century, well my work here is done

Instead of handing the injured man to Hasgard he instead dropped him to the ground causing the poor man to yell in pain while the other two look speechless of Aphrodite's actions.

Aphrodite: I guess snapping that specter's head off wasn't good enough for you?!

Tenma: What!

Agasha: Albafica!

The woman hugged the knight not realizing she's hugging a complete stranger. Nevertheless he began to scold the agonizing Albafica.

Aphrodite: First of all you need major changes to that hair and face you're wearing and you two get this woman off of me!


	12. Near Edge Experience

Seiya: Run!

Both him and Hyoga ran through the arcade area full of sweaty people after Seiya accidentally threw a cake at one of the people he hate to fight.

Hyoga: I don't want to die!

Seiya: Hey let's ask that guy for help-

?: AH HA!

 ***DJ plays 'Take on me by Ah Ha'***

Both: Aaaahhhh!

Seiya: H-h-hey Saga I'm really sorry-

Saga: Sorry doesn't help fixing this hair that took me hours to do!

Hyoga: It an accident and it was-

The boy quickly pushed the grown man towards another person causing him to fall on the individual. Turns out it was Shaina.

Seiya: Run!

Hyoga: Aaahhh!

Shaina: You disgusting creep!

Saga( **red** ): It's was them-AH!

Both boys never turned back after hearing the possible last scream from the knight.


	13. Trouble!

_Characters are OOC, i think?_

Pope Sage visited the temple of Cancer where he witnessed his student talking to a group of female warriors in training. Seeing this the old man felt embarrassed and mad now knowing that the rumors he heard are true.

Sage: Well well what's the latest gossip here?

Somewhere outside the area Regulus, Shion, Dohko and Kardia hid themselves in a nearby bush ready to see the action unfold.

Shion: This is a bad idea we should've stay out of other people's business!

Kardia: Hah are you kidding me this is the best thing I'll witness for the rest of my life

Dohko: Ssshhh it's happening!

All men and boy kept quiet.

Manigoldo: Hey old man what a surprise that you came out. I'm just talking to these lovely damsels about training and such

The Amazons, as they were called, giggle uncontrollably. Sage gave them a cold stare and they all went quiet and regain their composures.

Sage(sarcastic): Ah really? Then why don't you demonstrate us one of our secret technique? You know the one where you wear a dress and dance in the middle of the road like an idiot?

Manigoldo: Hey you're right I forgot about that one but I'll have to lend Shion's dress

Sage: *gasp*

Shion:!

Dohko, Kardia and Regulus fell down with intense laughter that each shed tears and hug their abdomens. Even the amazons themselves laughs their souls out while Sage grew red with shock and irritation while his student has a look of 'what's going on?'

Sage: LADIES RETURN TO YOUR TRAINING THIS INSTANT!

The Amazons ran in fear to avoid more trouble while the knights in hiding regain their laughter to see the action continue.

Manigoldo: Hey was that for!

Sage(pointing): I heard rumors saying that a certain student of mine is preventing the females from their daily training. Turns out it was true!

Manigoldo(taunting): Did they say the guy is good looking? Hahahaha-OW

The pope grabbed the knight by the ear and pulled him close so that he can yell at him.

Sage: DON'T YOU HAVE ANY DIGNITY BOY?! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF WAR AND ALL YOU DO IS FLIRT AROUND LIKE AN INCOMPETENCE FOOL!

Manigoldo: Sheesh calm down I won't do it again!

Sage: NO as of now I'll place you under Temple Arrest for the remaining week!

Manigoldo: WHAT YOU CANT DO THAT-

Sage: Well I'm the Pope so I'll have to take drastic measures to ensure the training and safety of our warriors

Manigoldo: THIS IS NOT FAIR I'M A GROWN MAN!

Sage: Well a GROWN MAN should take serious responsibilities in protecting Athena and the Sanctuary!

Manigoldo: But-

Sage: And too bad you'll miss that week's festival, I'm sure that delivery girl will find someone else

Kardia(grinning): WHAT this is too good!

Dohko: Oh boy that's a twist

Regulus: Who knew, she was very nice by the way

Shion: I'm getting a major headache

Manigoldo(red): H-HOW DID YOU-

Sage: Just because I'm an old frail man doesn't mean I'm not aware! I seen that look on your face when she brought in the necessary supplies and a soldier witnessed you constantly flirting with her!

Kardia couldn't control his laughter but the thought of what just happened got the best of him. The others though were too late to shut their friend up as the Pope head towards the bushes.

Sage: Alright whoever you hooligans are show yourselves or else in the name of Zeus-

The four knights stepped out of their hiding spots to confront their superior who has a look of shock seeing two of his best knights spying on the conversation.

Sage: Shion, Dohko what's the meaning of this!?

Shion(panicking): IT WAS HIS IDEA!

Dohko(shocked): WHAT NO IT WAS KARDIA!

Kardia: In your dreams didn't you said you wanted to see the look on the old man's face!

Dohko: That was you!

Regulus: I'm scared!

Sage: SILENCE!

All knights kept their mouth shut as Sage began to rub his forehead to lower down an incoming headache.

Sage: All of you should be ashamed of yourselves! Even you Dohko and Shion, I never thought you two are capable of getting into trouble let alone getting into people's business! Kardia you're no surprise since your capable of causing mischief

Kardia: Heh what can I say I'm pretty good at it

Sage: You Regulus are in serious trouble!

Regulus: I can explain!

Sage: But I'll let you off the hook due to your age

Kardia: Hey that's not fair!

Sage: Quiet! For now on the three of you are under Temple Arrest, this discussion is dismissed!

Both Cancer, Aries, Libra, and Scorpio knights head to their temples in disbelief except Kardia who has a smudged grin. Meanwhile as everything clears off voices are heard in a different bush.

Asmita: Why am I here again?

Shissypo: I can't believe this...Hasgard why are you hanging on a tree branch?

Hasgard: No reason

Degel: Kardia is such a idiot I swear! Also have you all seen my book?

Cid: This is a waste of time I should've stayed at my place training

Albafica: Well this quite an interesting day indeed

All knights turn their heads wide eyed towards the Picses knight.

Albafica: What?...Oh wait-

To let you all know the fish knight is known to have poison in his blood system, meaning he can't be close to human contact and must stay away from the individual or else they'll die from the toxic.

All: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Every terrified knight ran in different paths avoiding their deadly friend but in the process end up crashing towards each other. Degel unfortunately ended up crushed by Hasgard who fell from the branch causing the water knight to lose his glasses and book...and bones. Cid though sprinted away from the group successfully but stopped when he saw a group of Amazons heading in the opposite direction at him. He ran back as the stampede of crazy women follow him.

Sissyhpo though tripped on a heavy rock and landed on the freshly made mud caused by the recent rain. Asmita was the only one who ran without obstacles at his path and go about his daily life.


	14. Not so much of a blind date

Shaina: This is pathetic!

Marin: Lighten up these blind dates can't be that bad

Both woman sat while waiting for their dates. Saori was nice enough to help them find these dates and told the girls that these guys are funny.

Then Marin notice two men walking their way to the table they sat. And she didn't expect it to be them.

Shaina: MILO!

Marin: MU!

Milo: Oops wrong table!

He tried to escape but Mu caught him by the headpiece tail.

Mu: So sorry this is happening, this man here thought it would be fun using the free trial and ditching the possible date but I manage to prevent him from doing that

Both men sat while both women were still shock. Then a fake cough came behind the men, Marin took a side way peek and was red seeing Aiolia and Camus using the menu as a fort to hid themselves.

Mu: So I guess this is when we talk about our likes and dislikes towards each other?

Milo: You mean like sharing our deepest secrets in front of them?

Shaina: Idiot that's not what he meant!

Milo: Fine then, I dislike rude women

Shaina: I dislike clueless morons!

Milo: I wonder why

Shaina was already about to get up and pounce on the man but Marin's quick thinking prevented the nasty accident. Milo in the meantime sticks out his tongue at the amazon.

Marin: Excuse her she can be...extra

Shaina: I heard that!

Mu: Interesting I guess? Well I'll start first, I like visiting Shaka just for talks

Milo: That's what he said

Mu gave a deadly glare at his pal for his inappropriate behavior, Marin heard snickering behind Mu's seat where both Leo and Aquarius knight sat.

Marin: That's something, for me I look after Seiya who is a pain if you ask me

Mu: That Pegasus boy? I can tell though he shouldn't be whining about the training I mean my apprentice Kiki already knows how to rip off thick branches and uses them for self defense

Marin: Well the kid's fortunate having a teacher like you, besides I can't even have my own time sipping onyx tea-

Mu: That's my favorite tea!

Marin:...well that's great and I also like watching birds-

Mu: Me too!

Then he realized something, Mu expected the blind date to go off boring but he didn't expected to discover new things from people, let alone from a woman whom could possibly share the same interests as him.

Milo(taunting): Looks like you two are having fun

Shaina: Hey bozo talk! I'm not wasting my time and money on this

Milo: So do I and don't get me started on those annoying maids back home

Shaina: Tell me about it they're a nuisance

Then both realized something too. But Shaina was ahead of the situation before Milo could react.

Shaina: I think I'm going to be sick, I'll go to the restrooms

Milo: Me too can I join-

Shaina: Idiot you belong to the men's side!

Milo: Calm down snake woman

Shaina: Excuse me you insect!

Both individuals exchanged petty insults and arguments as they head towards their separate destination leaving the Eagle and Aries by themselves.

Then Mu began to sweat.

Mu(nervous): So...what do you do for fun?

Marin: I like beating up goons but for now my armor is all damaged and battered after the victory against Hades

Mu: Well I can repair armor of all class in fact if you want you can stop by my temple-

He realized what he just said sounded a lot like a pick up line. From behind someone was choking on food.

Mu: Well then I guess it's getting late now excuse me-

Marin: Wait you didn't finish your sentence-

Mu: It was nice meeting you and hopefully we'll never see each other again!

The man got up, placed a tip, and immediately ran to the entrance leaving the amazon by herself who then reach for her phone.

Marin: Miss Saori? Yes I would like to say that...HE'S THE ONE!

It was then more choking is heard from the table next to her.

Little does she knows that it was Aiolia whom was shocked as well as angry now that his friend stole his crush. Camus though wondered why he's dragged into this mess.


	15. Chat Room Randoms

**Group name: Heroes of Athena**

 _Pegasus89 joined_

 _Rozanryuha joined_

 _Phoenixleo joined_

Pegasus98: Hey what happen to Shun?

Phoenixleo: He tripped from the driver seat. I don't know why, what about Hyoga?

Rozanryuha: He's with Camus in Europe

Pegasus89: Haha really Shiryu do you really had to use your ability as a username?

Rozanryuha: What's wrong with it? It fits well with me

Phoenixleo: Okay so why are we here again? And why are we the only three here?!

Pegasus89: Sheesh calm down bird boy I made this group so we can interrupt the gold's chat room, and I invited more people but looks like they're missing the fun

Rozanryuha: Well that's fun I guess?

Phoenixleo: I woke up early for this?!

Pegasus89: Calm down, anyways let's get this party started!

 _Pegasustenma has joined_

Phoenixleo: Who is this guy?

Pegasustenma: Yato is that you?

Pegasustenma: ANSWER ALREADY IM AT THE CANCER TEMPLE IN SOME PRISON ROOM AND THE GUY IS A PSYCHOTIC NUT JOB!

Phoenixleo: You're in the wrong room pal!

Pegasus89: Whoa sounds like a something I wouldn't even end up hahaha!

Pegasustenma: Listen if you're not Yato then at least help me escape!

 _Crabgold has joined_

Pegasustenma: Crap he found me!

Rozanryuha: Who exactly?

Crabgold: Heheheh hey Tenma you're not the only one with technology

Pegasustenma: LEAVE ME ALONE I WILL GET OUT!

Phoenixleo: Hey you two leave or I'll block you!

Crabgold: And who are you exactly?

Pegasus89: Ooooooo

Rozanryuha: Just ignore him Ikki

Phoenixleo: YOU AND ME ARE GOING AT IT!

Crabgold: Are you challenging a gold knight?

Phoenixleo: Got a problem pal?!

Crabgold: Nope. But I'm surprised your name isn't Icky or Kiki caused that's what you are hahaha!

Phoenixleo: That's it meet me at Camus's Ice cream so we can duel this. HAND TO HAND COMBAT!

Crabgold: Pfffft hahahaha why on a lame place? I have babysitting duties here!

Pegasustenma: He's lying! He locked me up!

Phoenixleo: Oh so we have a chicken then?

Pegasus89: Yeah you tell him Ikki!

Rozanryuha: Guys we should not endorse violence!

Pegasustenma: No no no no let them fight!

Phoenixleo: Hmph not so much of a gold knight after all! Ha!

Crabgold: So that's how it is then fine!

 _Crabgold sent a picture_

Rozanryuha: Deathmask is that you?!

Pegasus89: Whoa you look different

Crabgold: What?

Phoenixleo: Looks like you aged backwards or better yet you look like a crab hahahaha!

Crabgold: Listen brats I don't know who this Deathmask is hey Tenma clear this up will ya?

Pegasustenma has left the group

Pegasus89: Haha whatever just leave this chat room already

Rozanryuha: Seiya don't be rude!

Crabgold: Fine then but me and Phoenixleo will go at it

Phoenixleo: Bring it on!

 _Phoenixleo and Crabgold has left the chat room_

Pegasus89: Sssooo Shiryu how's your day?

Rozanryuha: Really?


	16. Who made it?

It was a peaceful afternoon until an explosion erupted inside the Aquarius temple follow by black smoke.

Tenma(coughing): Geez what's is even in this pot?

The boy noticed the soup both he and the Scorpio knight were making began to change colors until it settled down to a purplish tone with lavender smoke coming from the liquid.

Then something hit him.

Tenma: Wait...what happened to the cook books that were stacked up not long ago!

Kardia: Oh those...well...

Tenma: You tossed them inside the pot?!

Kardia: Hey they were labeled as 'cook' books-

Tenma: THAT IS NOT WHAT THEYRE USED FOR!!!

Kardia: At least they taste delicious now help me move this before anyone notice the mess

Tenma: So were not gonna clean this place up?!

Kardia: HA as if, whatever happens here it's Degel's responsibility

Tenma: Why do I have a feeling that we'll be dead?

Kardia: It's easy we'll just place this pot at the kitchen and when lunch time comes the guys are in for a blast!

Tenma: And by that you mean weeks of intensive care unit!

Kardia: Sort of


	17. Omega Facebook

Facebook part 1

Yuna: Lets see...oh five friend requests?

 _Emma sent you a friend request_

 _Subaru sent you a friend request_

 _Pallas sent you a friend request_

 _Kiki sent you a friend request_

 **Amor sent you a friend request**

 **Amor sent you a message request**

Yuna:...Soma what's Harbringer's number?

Soma: Why? Oh wait you want a creep getting bashed?

YUna: Pretty much


	18. FaceBook

**What happens if the characters of Omega live in modern 2017...**

 **Facebook Part 2**

 **Kouga is feeling happy-** Check out my new armor guys!

Your photo has been uploaded!

 _Eden like a photo you posted_

 _Yuna, Jabu and Soma reacted to your photo_

 _Haruto like a photo you posted_

Shaina commented on your photo: "INSTEAD OF HELPING MISS SAORI YOU'RE POSTING PATHETIC PICTURES, WE'RE IN WAR!

Seiya commented on your photo: KOUGA WHERE IS THIS TAKEN? WE'RE TAKING HEAVY DAMAGE OVER HERE!

 _Ryuho and six others like your photo_

Harbringer commented on your photo: Hey **Seiya** i uh...broke Athena's cloth thing when we were inside the temple, got any glue or tape?

Seiya commented on your photo: ...

Ryuho commented on your photo: Um **Harbringer** you do realize that your comment is posted to the public, that means everyone seeing your comment will know...even Athena herself!

Subaru commented on your photo: Haha i can't wait to see their reactions!

Harbringer commented on your photo: Crap...hey how much does one-way tickets to Japan cost? And is there a possibility of changing identity?


	19. Snapchat

**Snapchat**

Kouga waits patiently in car in the front gates of Sanctuary, recently him and the gang got a call from Saturn saying that the new modern world changed him and arranged that they should hang out.

Well only him, Saturn, Soma, Eden and Ryuho were available since the rest were busy.

Then screams were heard, Kouga looked through the car window seeing what appears to be the guys running with looks of fear as they come closer.

Kouga: Hey Soma what-

Soma: STEP ON IT!

Kouga: Why-

He stopped after seeing something big marching through his rear view mirror, it was Harbringer.

Ryuho: COME ON KOUGA!

Eden: Move over!

Eden opened the driver's door shoving Kouga towards the passengers seat as he takes control of the car. He stomps on the gas petal making the car to jerk onward like those racing games.

Then a laughter broke out in the back seat, it was the god of time Saturn holding a phone.

Saturn: This strange device is brilliant!

Kouga: Guys tell me what happen back there and why was Harbringer chasing after us?

The god gave the phone for the boy to see, turns out he was on Snapchat as the photo gallery was full of various shots of the Taurus knight.

One showed the tall man sleeping on the throne with a dog filter activated.

Ryuho: You see Saturn actually wanted to try that app.

Soma: So the first person we came across was Harbringer

The second picture showed the same man now in a flower crown that came with makeup.

Kouga: So why did he chase us?

Eden: Soma here film the guy with a strange filter and started laughing loud enough to wake him

Soma: It was a cow filter!

Saturn: Bwahahaha did you saw how he mooed? He is a cow!

Soma: Oh did you see the-

 **Thud**

Ryuho: Guys what was that?

Then a head peered on the side of the boy's window from the roof along with a giant fist breaking the window.

Kouga: What in the name of Athena is that!

Harbringer: NOW YOU'RE ALL DEAD!

Soma&Ryuho: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Eden, terrified, violently surves the car to shake the man off but that cause the giant to grab on even more.

Some: Hey take it easy pal we didn't mean to do harm!

Harbringer: Shut it we'll see who's laughing when-what the hell is he doing?

Another laughter broke out as the time god holds the phone directly at the saint.

Saturn: Hahahaha now you're a cat with big eyes and flowers falling on you!

Kouga:...what did i do wrong?


	20. Disneyland

Omega 2017

Disneyland

The Omega gang are in for a treat as they're given a opportunity to visit the most magical and happiest place on Earth!

Soma: Hey Kouga that was awesome of what you did, convincing Harbringer to loan us the money so we could spend it on VIP access!

Ryuho: Um isn't that dangerous? Besides we'll get in trouble once he finds out

Kouga: Ha don't worry I got that all taken care of!

Then all three heard screaming and stomping to where Toontown is located.

Soma: Is that...

???: HEY COME BACK YOU RAT I HAVENT HAD MY HUG YET!

Soma and Ryuho were speechless seeing none other than the Taurus knight adorned with various of souvenirs and a mickey's hat chasing after the poor human behind the costume. He must be furious waiting for two hours on a line with snot nose brats and hipsters just to meet his favorite character, only to see the mouse leave right when it's his turn.

Kouga: He said he won't tell Saori about it so why not? Besides, he's having fun!

Suddenly a group of park securities ran after the giant man as they hold batons and pepper spray.

Ryuho: Uh are you sure Kouga...maybe we should run after him?

Soma: And ruin the fun? Hah no let me shoot a video of it so I could upload it on SaintsTube!

Tourists: AAAAHHHHH

Officer(running): We got a hooligan chasing after a mouse. Send backup asap!

Guy in suit: LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CREEP!

Harbringer: IF YOU DONT STOP I'LL SNAP YOUR BONES!

Then out of nowhere a random unrelated fire blows up a hotdog stand and people began to randomly break windows on nearby souvenir stores.

Soma: Anyone wanna hop to the next park?

Ryuho: I'm with Soma

Kouga: Eh sure lets ditch the bull


	21. Tourists

**Tourists**

In the year 2017 things have drastically and I mean drastically changed. As our characters take their first steps into technology nothing will prepare them for one thing.

"Kouga!" Seiya yelled from outside his temple as he use his hands to shield his face from multiple lights that would flash every second from phones.

"Alright people give him some space please." The red hair boy came from the crowd of excited tourists with a hat that says 'guide'. He then pulled out a fanny pack containing a pack full of cash.

"55 for getting up close please."

Seeing this Seiya finally realized what was this's about.

"Kouga why are these tourists here?! Sanctuary is a restricted place that's off limits for humans to enter!"

"Well the place is going bankrupt-"

What did you just said?" The Sagittarius Saint couldn't believe what he heard from the current Pegasus saint.

"Yeah long story but I told Saori-chan about it and she agreed." Kouga said as more people climb their way up the stairs taking multiple selfies and such on pillars and on guards.

"BY TURNING THIS PLACE INTO A TOURIST ATTRACTION! This is nonsense I'll have to speak to Saori before things get-"

"Omg guys it's him!" A random blond with a America accent pointed at Seiya, then a group of grown men came from behind.

"Pegasus Seiya oh my god!" Said one of them.

"No no I'm not-"

"Kelly take the picture!" Said another one .

It was now that various grown people started to surround the saint like hungry vultures ready to take photos and hugs, Kouga watch in glee seeing him in this situation.

"Kouga stop this immediately!"

"Sorry but we just made 13,000 in cash so might as well charge them for this."

"KOUGA!"

Meanwhile three male tourists sat on some tables that were recently placed in the area where saints would fight.

"I can't believe we weren't in this series!" A blond with a uni brow slammed his fists into the table causing drinks to spill.

"Good thing we weren't in it!" A white hair man said while fixing his fluffy bangs.

"We could use this opportunity to kill Athena guys!" A purple hair man with shades spoke, the two looked at him as if he'd said the craziest thing ever.

"Aiacos don't be dumb there are far better things to do than just that!" The uni brow man slurped his cup full of shaved ice while his friend looked at him in shock.

"Like what?"

"We're going to stop by the temple where Athena lives and pay 70 for autographs and photo sessions before the filthy mortals can!" The white hair man said while preparing to eat the so call Hot dogs. Not to mention he wore a shirt that says 'I'm a saint deal with it'.

"Are you kidding me?!" Aiacos yelled and flipped the table his friends ate. "HAVE YOU REALIZED HOW HARD IT TOOK ME TO GET THESE PATHETIC TICKETS JUST TO SNAG THE OPPORTUNITY TO KILL THE GODDESS?!"

"Aiacos eat a snicker." Minos said eating the same hot dog that fell to the ground.

"What the hell is a snicker?!"

"You're a hopeless case." Radamanthys said.

"YOU'RE ALL HOPELESS CASE-actually...YOU'RE ALL DUMB ENOUGH TO LET YOUR PRIDE AND DEVOTION FALL INTO THESE STUPID MORTAL THOUGHTS!" Aiacos then left the two in anger.

"He'll come back...HAH I got 500 likes on my self portrait!" Radamanthys said.


	22. Vinewood

**Vinewood, GTA V Los Santos**

The Omega gang took the opportunity to attend a tour to the place home to celebrities and fame, Vinewood.

Luckily the top floor of a red bus is empty so the gang took their time finding their seats.

Tour guide: And if you look to the left we can see the famous Beverly Hills! Home to various celebrities and the richest residents around LS!

Fudo: Look at these mortals spending currencies on pointless junk instead of helping the poor in other countries!

The Virgo saint spatted seeing men wearing ridiculous outfits and tons of golden accessories as well as riding over the top cars with ridiculous paint jobs.

Soma: Imagine having parties in those mansions?

Kouga: That would be awesome!

Raki: Yuna I wanna have a house like that and I wanna dress like those pretty girls walking!

Kiki: Are you sure there's no other place that you like than this?

He said after seeing almost half naked people and shady businesses whenever the bus takes a turn. At times when there's women in skimpy clothing coming about he covered Raki's innocence eyes.

Soma: Hey Kouga check that billboard out heheh

Kouga( _red_ ): Soma!

The boy smack his friend's head after seeing a very questionable advertisement. Even Seiya saw it and gasped with a red face while the Taurus saint pointed and laughed at it.

Ryuho, Haruto and Eden accidentally look and their faces became red like blood.

Shiryu, like the good father he was, covered his son's eyes.

Haruto: Did we even pick the right town?

Seiya: Disgusting at how could these people let advertisements like that in the public!

Harbringer: Doesn't hurt to try hahahah! Hey Kiki and Fudo wanna join later on?

The two men looked at him in shock. Kiki got up his seat to scold him.

Kiki: HAVE YOU REALIZED THERE'S CHILDREN IN HERE?! AND I WOULD NOT WANT TO SPEND THE EVENING IN SUCH DOWNGRADED ILL ADVISE PLACE!

Random bystander: Hey I'll join-

Kiki: You stay out of this!

Ryuho: Dad I'm scared!

Shiryu: Cover your ears

Raki: What's he talking about and why that lady in the picture-

Yuna: Hey Raki there's Disneyland over there!

Raki: Yay

Harbringer: Bunch of lames you guys are!

Seiya: Have respect for yourself and your loyalty to Athena!

Harbringer: Well I feel like we're living in the stone-ages. Hey lady when do we get down?

Tour Guide: And over a few blocks ahead is the Boardwalk which is were you people will enjoy!

Ryuho: Boy that's a lot of people over there

Soma: YES THE BEACH!

 **If you played the GTA series then you know the advertisements lol**


	23. Question

"Hey Deathmask I've wanted to say this for quite some time." Aphrodite sat on a wooden chair.

"Yeah what is it?" The Italian was busy dusting off the faces of his victims in his temple.

"What is your real name?" The Pisces boy's question send his friend into a temporary deep thinking until he came back to reality.

"I don't know" He said with no emotion through his voice as he polishes the skulls.

"Really? So you don't even know your nickname nor any fist initials of your name?"

Deathmask returned to his thinking session again, dating back to when he was the student of the former cancer saint Deathtoll.

Deathtoll: So little goblin what's your name?

DM: Shirley...

Deathtoll:...for now on you'll be named Deathmask...now shoo

Present day.

"Nope nothing so leave me alone you're annoying."

"Ugh how dare you said that to me?! Fine I'll leave!"


	24. News

Thank you to those who favorite this fic though I'll have to say that as of now I'm taking a break from this to focused on my other work.

I know this is short but that's pretty much what I can come up.

After I'm down with my other fic I'll focus more on this.

Good day.

 **Plus if you're reading this with the bold caps and with spacing then that means I can finally upload my chapters from the app.**

 **This apps tends to be a issue for me as whenever I post a chapter something goes wrong with it. Hopefully the website releases an update to fix this.**

 **Bye.**


	25. Six Flags

It wasn't what he thought she would say. He only said that he would obey whatever order she gave him.

But today was strange and downright insane.

 **Six Flags Magic Mountain**

"This is all your fault!" Aiacos yelled at his fellow judge/friend Radamanthys from the seat next to him alongside with Minos.

Turns out all three are seated in a suspending cart that slowly rises upon a gigantic tower. They weren't the only ones as they are accompanied by various humans on the other side.

Every time the machine rises the entire view became smaller and smaller that you can see the next town from afar. Aiacos, seeing it, already started to feel the urge to scream like a girl.

"For the love of Zeus Radamanthys that woman only wanted to humiliate you!" It was Valentine sitting next to a random tourist. He was mad seeing how blind his leader is to someone that wants to avoid him.

 **Clink**

"What was that?!" Minos was getting frantic hearing such strange noise. Is the cart falling apart?

"Aaahhh" A guy randomly screamed just to scare the other people on board.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I SIGN UP FOR!" Aiacos yelled at the sky as the cart now stops leaving everybody airborne.

"All of you shut it!" Radamanthys yelled at everyone while maintaining his calm expression. Yes it was insane for Pandora to say such order but he had to do it in order for her to notice him.

"Listen unibrow I didn't came here just to have my perfect bangs being ruined because of a stupid order from a lady that doesn't even like you!" Minos yelled back.

"Fight me then!"

"Oh I will once I take off this stupid constricting device then I'll shove your head onto the rails-"

 **"Prepare for the life changing moment that will change you forever hahaha!"**

The villainous voice from the speakerbox stopped and then it happen.

The cart dropped down just like how it's suppose to.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

 **Down below**

"Hey Tenma look at those dorks screaming like girls haha!" Yato pointed out as the ride descends rapidly until it did small hops before it finally landed.

"Eh yeah maybe we should find a friendly ride."

 **Heheheh favorite or comment for more funny scenes!**

 **I'm back!**


	26. Ocean Man

**Marine Biology Class**

They didn't knew that Saints their age have to attend classes and such especially when it comes to universities.

Thanks to Saori our current bronze group got a spot at the most prestige yet expensive university located in Florida, USA.

Which I don't know the name so bear with me.

Any who Kouga, Haruto, Ryuho and Soma decided to check out the Marine Biology course for the heck of it.

And boy do they regret it.

"Kouga!" Soma whispered behind his red head friend as the too familiar professor writes on the white board.

"What?"

"This guy's insane!" He said after seeing countless motivational posters of dolphins. Not to mention the adult wore strange outfits: a hat that merges with his hair, leopard printed pants, a white shirt with a star, long overcoat and of course the famous 'JOJO' initials.

"Tell me about it-"

A ruler pierced the table Kouga was sitting scaring him off his seat. The item went in fast like a arrow but the professor doesn't look like that type of guy to throw something ridiculously fast.

"Mr. Kouga I'll send you to the dean's office if you talk one more time..."

"Sorry professor Kujo!" Kouga then sat back down fast or he'll anger the man more.

Yes their instructor is none other than the legendary man himself, Jotaro Kujo, the one alongside his stand Star Platinum defeated Dio back in Egypt years ago.

Now he lives in Florida with his daughter whom ran into trouble lately and is in jail. He'll pay a visit to her when he has the chance.

Now he's dealing with kids that were sent from the other side and he dispises it for personal reasons.

 ***cough cough*** Dio, Egypt, Kakyoin, Avdol, Iggy, sad memories.

"Mr. Ryuho what's troubles you?" He notice the fragile looking boy looking all pale and sweaty from the row next to the windows.

"N-nothing sir I'm j-just a person that gets nervous very often!" Oh he's terrified on the inside, on the first hour of class he could feel something from the overly tall and intimidating adult. The problem is that it wasn't cosmos nor dark cosmos but something else beyond.

Just what is this instructor hiding?

"Kids these days..." Jotaro muttered.

"Hey professor when are we going to learn? You've been drawing dolphins on the board for an hour!" Soma knew he'll get in trouble but the sight of seeing so many sea mammals in every text, poster, board, and KEYCHAIN is enough.

Then suddenly the professor was next to his desk. Kouga, Ryuho and Haruto were overwhelmed of this.

"How did you get here?!" Soma was surprised and freaking out, for a second he swears that Mr. Kujo was in the front row to where Ryuho was at.

"Good grief you're annoying..." Jotaro now with a muderous look stared down at the boy as he now plans on bringing forth Star Platinum to scare the student.

Then it happen.

" _Ocean man won't you take me by the hand bring me back to the land..."_

The cringy ringtone was heard within Jotaro's pants pocket breaking the serious atmosphere.

Should the boys laugh? Yes. But doing so will send them to the nurse's office with broken bones.

Never insult a person's love for the ocean lol.


	27. Ready Player One

Nothing's better than hanging out in the arcade after saving the world and lives by defeating Hades.

Our bronze heroes...well Seiya and Shun since the others were forced to clean up the mess and blood they left behind, took the opportunity of their limited free time by spending remaining allowances on coins.

"Hey check this game out it looks pretty cool."

Both Pegasus and Andromeda approach a lone but stylized arcade cabinet that stands out from the rest of the old retro games. Not even the Tango Revolution couldn't live up its expectations.

From the flashy design it could be a fighting game since the screen displayed various characters performing combos. But Seiya took a closer look and was shocked.

"Wow they made a game about us!"

"Should we be concern since it's a game about us and it looks like it's retelling our previous fights?" Shun was getting rather nervous.

"Maybe...but let me try it out and then we can freak out."

"Okay."

With two coins the screen went to the main menu where it display the options.

"Lets see...story mode?" Seiya look at his green haired friend for a response.

"Um I don't think so...how about free fight?"

"Oh yeah thanks Shun."

After selecting the screen now showcased a wide roaster of every characters in existence. Even the unknown ones.

"Lost Canvas, Omega, L.O.S...uh Seiya who are these people?" Shun was getting quite worried after seeing people they know, don't know, and those who look like the older versions of them.

"Beats me but I'll go pick that guy who looks awfully a lot like me that I don't have time to know why." The bronze knight went to a character that had the same armor as Seiya but had a more semi realistic look to him.

 **Tenma vs. Thanatos**

"Well that's a shock, I never knew I'll face him in the first round."

For his first time playing Seiya did quite good at it. He had a few struggles but manage to land a critical combo by slam dunking the god of death onto a nearby food stand.

It was unusual for Shun to see a menacing character getting humiliated but it was pure entertainment for Seiya.

"Oh boy if he was here I'll do the same-"

"Really?"

The distorted voice from behind made both boys screaming at the stranger who stood behind them. It was none other than Thanatos.

"Well come at it boy try to throw me at a disgusting human produce stand in real life." The man repeatedly moved his index finger back and forth signifying an actual fight.

But Seiya ignored the challenge.

"What brings you out of every character in the universe to this place? I thought we defeat you!" Seiya pointed at him while Shun went behind his friend for protection.

"I don't know but Hypos forced me to take a 'day off' knowing that he made a grave mistake and that's how I saw you two, especially YOU, humiliating my persona from a cheap, pointless game!" Thanatos towered over the boys with his hands ready to launch an attack.

"Well before you do that how about a try? Come on it won't hurt." Seiya wasn't scared of the threat he and his friend recieved.

"YOU dare try to make a god play?!

"Uh Seiya-" Shun tugged on his friend's shirt after seeing the angry eyes of the god of death.

"Well duh you can pick any characters and fight off against another. Trust me it's worth the coins."

It took minutes for Thanatos to respond.

"Alright then but just so you know, we're still enemies..."

"Hey dude you're blocking the path." A random bystander accidentally bumped into the god, in result the drink he held was now all over the god's armor.

 ** _TERRIBLE PROVENANCE!_**

Thanatos used his lethal move on the human causing him to collapse onto the ground.

The god of death quickly snatch the bag of tokens.

"Move aside human!"

With the selection of characters Thanatos chose himself which isn't a surprise.

 **Thanatos vs. Hypos**

Seiya burst out in laughter as a shadow looms on the god's face. The boy can't believe that his enemy will take on his twin brother.

"Well this is awkward." Shun added.

The fight takes place in a mall much to the confusion but all went along with it.

"How do I even play? I demand answers!" Thanatos yelled at Seiya as his character is receiving beatings from the opponent.

"Calm down all you have to do is smash the buttons and wait for a combo." Seiya went close to the controllers and pointed at the buttons.

Thanatos surprisingly follow the boy's simple rule but instead was quickly beaten, the character Hypos taunted the player.

"HOW DARE HE I'LL SHOW HIM WHO'S SUPERIOR!" He slammed at the cabnet causing people to stop and look at the drama he caused.

"Show him who's boss then!" Seiya cheered.

Inserting another token the rematch began. This time he got the upper hand and in the end triggered his combo by having his persona grab Hypos's head and smash him to a cotton candy machine before throwing him into a ladies' store.

"I FEEL SO ALIVE WITH POWER! ANOTHER ROUND!" Thanatos was full of joy seeing his brother's humiliation.

"Looks like he's having fun." Shun started to walk away.

"Yeah...hey let's head to the tables I bet Shiryu, Hyoga, and Ikki are coming soon."

"Well not Ikki because he hated these kinds of places."

 **Thanatos vs. Poseidon**

"TIME TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE FISH BOY! HADES IS SUPERIOR!" The god of death shouted at the screen.

"Then why he came?" Seiya asked.

"He doesn't trust you nor the others and I reserved a table for his late birthday party."

"Two months Shun. Two months. And yet you decided to throw a LATE party for him!" Seiya threw his hands in the air upon hearing his friend.

"Hey I planned on having the party on his day but something happened and it was moved to today."

"Makes sense, oh well let's head back while the bozo over there is distracted."

"Well well four gold saints against me? BRING IT ON!" Thanatos never knew he was getting lots of attention.

"Hey Bob let's enlist that weirdo on our gaming team!" A nerd pointed out.

"Great idea!"

 **Well I finally changed up the chapter and it's way better than how it was before.**

 **Favorite or comment and show some love!**


	28. Movie time!

It was the month of October, somewhere in a local city Koga and his pals head out to the movies finally watching the movie people have been talking about: That.

Already thirty minutes into the film one of the gang decides to speak up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." It was the now seemly frightful voice of the Dragon saint who wasn't prepare to watch such horror film as if watching kids doing their own investigation on a creepy clown wasn't enough.

"Are you scared???" Soma teased at the young boy, he knows well that the kid already went during the commercials.

"What no I'm not!"

"Wimp!" Subaru called out from the seat behind them. No one knows why he's here after he revert his form back into Saturn years ago.

"Guys, movie!" Koga pointed out, he didn't want to hear his friends talking during the suspense of the film and he hated having all of them kicked out.

Then a jump scare came surprising most of the audience.

Quickly three people started to make their way to some empty seats in front where Koga and the gang are at. Well they stomped their way through causing some random seats to hop whenever they took steps. Their ususual hieght made the viewing difficult for the bronzes even if they sat.

"Hey you're blocking the way!" Soma hollered at the familiar person all while Koga attempts to shush him.

"And is that my problem?" The raspy voice of the individual didn't look back but continued to eat a big bucket of popcorn.

That's when Subaru joined in.

"Hey ingrown trees find somewhere to sit or we bronze..." The small boy stopped as the three strangers got up and turn to face the young group, they were gold saints but worst, they are the wearers of the Taurus armor. The one who was giving sass was none other than Harbringer.

"Will move out so enjoy your movie!" Quickly Koga had to finish the sentence in a polite way or the room will be a war zone. He got up and proceed to move out of the row.

"You win this time!" Soma followed directing the words at the now smug saint. The others went complaining of the unfair treatment, that's when Subaru has something to say.

"THREE KIDS DIE AND THE CLOWN DIES!"

The audience began to boo at the young saints.

"Why did I invited you?" The Pegasus saint was upset and will now remind himself never to call the god of time to hang out.


	29. Welcome to your despair!

_Welcome to Jurassic Park..._

It was a cold hard rainy night. The hurricane has touched the island forcing the park staffs to evacuate for safety while some stayed to help out the first park guests.

Two brightly colored jeeps are next to a huge electric steel gate with giant long wires separating the border between man and beast.

These twelve special guests were honored to see the wonder of the park, the Tyrannosaurus Rex before the park fully opens to the public.

But it didn't go as plan.

"I don't see it. Camus do something!" Milo has enough of it, he's been eagerly waiting for some animal to be gored by a gigantic lizard that he has no knowledge of and yet it never shows up.

Him and six other saints were crowded inside the colorful exotic vehicle, what's worse is they all have their armor on.

"Do I look like the park manager to you?" Camus snapped full of spite and the urge to not throw his friend to the Trex paddock. He never wanted to come here in the first place but he could go run up to the paddock hoping to end it all.

"Make room for me I can't properly move my legs." Aphrodite yelled at his comrades after having his face against the window where his makeup is smeared against the cold glass.

One of the saints notice something odd from outside.

"What happen to the goat that was resting a while ago?" Aiolia wipes out the frost from the glass believing that it could be messing with his eyes after seeing the pole where staff chained a goat remaines missing out of the blue.

All turn their eyes at the same direction seeing the empty nest of the supposed mammal, only half of a chain remains.

"...Am I the only one who saw a small arm hanging on the wires?!" Deathmask could feel something creepy about this place no doubt. As the only person who didn't look at the missing mammal's spot he happen to watch a small dark arm pulling down the wires before it disappears.

"It could be a branch-"

 **Thud**

Something bloody landed on the sunroof of the jeep interrupting Milo's sentence.

"Is that...A GOAT LEG?!" Aiolia shouted after seeing the bloody and maybe traumatic scene before his eyes.

 **Meanwhile...**

"My this is a unpleasant weather and here I thought the mosquitoes were worse."Mu use a brochure to fan himself after hours of being stuck in a small car surrounded by his sweaty comrades. Then a unearthly roar erupted outside the cold rain. It lasted long until one of the men saw the unthinkable.

"What is that?" Shura tried to find the source from both sides of the back seat windows.

"That's a...a..." Mu was speechless seeing the gigantic creature slowly crossing the path between captivity and freedom. After ripping out the cables and now standing between the two jeeps it roared like a hundred trombones all blowing at once.

"Hey big guy go fight that thing!" The Libra lazily pointed out but his tall friend wasn't so happy.

"Just because I'm tall means that I fight almost every giant thing that not even you stronger saints 'can't' do?" The Taurus open the door and stepped out into the cold rain leaving enough space for his friends to finally adjust.

 **Roar**

"Hahah look at him standing there!" Dohko took out a phone Shiryu gave him to record his friend's fight against the living creature or the downfall of seeing him getting attacked.

"Are you insane that thing will probably eat him!" Shura hollered.

"Someone tell him to get back in." Saga secretly pushes the door locks waiting for a messed up prank to happen.

The Rex itself was intimidated and took a few steps back and forth against her opponent.

"Now what?" Shura added.

"We're going to ditch those losers, hey Mu help me rearrange the wires."

"WITH MY BROTHER IN THAT CAR?!" Aiolos yelled close to the Libra's ear full of shock and anger.

"Aiolos he's right besides we could find a replacement for him like how about Ikki?" Saga bear a devilish smile thinking of the of the Leo getting maul or eaten by the lizards.

"All of you are despicable I'll stay behind and fight like a true saint unlike some cowards!"

"Be our guest." Dohko focused on the wires underneath the driver's seat.

"Fine!" The saint opens the door and got out with a bow and flare on both hands. Little does he knows that he's exposed to a place where other dinosaurs now roam freely and there's no useful hiding spots.

 **Favorite and comment!**


	30. Saints of Avengers

It was another fine and empty day at the Avengers HQ, though one problem arises.

"Jarvis..." Tony Stark took his shades off to see the unimaginable sight in front of him.

"Yes sir?" His trusty electronic assistant spoke.

"...Explain to me why there's literally five adolescents in my couch?" He looked around trying to figure out how in the world that five simple and weirdly looking teens are sitting in his stuff like they own the place.

"W-w-we heard there is a job opening so we ended up here." A boy of green hair and a tender face stammered as a response yet he started shaking out of fear.

"Are there specific requirements like using the computer or..." one of the teens, a blond, scans the highly advance technology surround all boys.

"Sweet look at this armor, I bet those golds can't even dent this." A brown haired and energetic boy touches the suits Tony made in preparation for another intergalactic war against Thanos or some other crazy villains.

"Hey hey hey kid don't touch that have you realized how much it costs me-"

"The red clothed lady looks nice." The green haired boy picks up a photo of what it could be a group photo of the Avengers.

"Put that photo down kid I do not like having children touching my stuffs, in fact who are you?!" Tony was baffled of how they were able to get past security without getting injured or killed by the weapons each system has.

"Excuse us it's our first time coming to the US, we're the Saints of Athena." A long haired and wise teen spoke for the group.

"What?" Tony shakes his head in confusion and with sass.

"You know, we wear armor, protect the Greek goddess and saving Earth from other Greek gods." The brown haired boy leaned on one of the suit's shoulder until the whole thing fell to the side. The teen then slowly backs away from the mess he caused.

"Listen kid I don't if I should say this but we, the Avengers, are in charge of dealing with alien battles and we have a Norse god that can shoot lighting from his toy hammer. FYI I'm pretty sure that this goddess doesn't exist and it sounds more of a cult to me."

All boys gasped hearing the grown man's offensive words.

"For your information the Greek gods exist and so does the Sanctuary and the gold knights-"

"Whats next? This Hades guy invites us for pillow fighting?! Jarvis escort these boys to their parents!" Tony had enough dealing with children for the afternoon as if Hulk and Thor weren't enough.

"We don't have parents." The blond relaxes on a fancy chair checking out the bizarre technology.

"We decided to find some housing in your country until we came across a flyer of yours." The wise teen said.

Tony was silent for a couple of minutes probably thinking of ways to kick them out but an idea struck him.

"Well, I do need an extra crew for the Avengers."

 **To be continued...**


	31. Who is it?

Doubts have consumed his thoughts after people and most of his friends mention the similarities he has with another person.

Today he wanted answers and what's better to start off by asking his mother on that normal day.

"Mother there's something I need to ask you." Ryuho said after putting his cloth box aside to help around the house.

"Yes dear what is it?" Shunrei looked cheerful as always drying an expensive glass cup that Saori gave her.

"Is it true that me and Shun look alike? They said that he could have been my father."

Shunrei was shock that the cup she holds fell and shatter onto the floor.

"W-who told you such thing???" She look worried and nervous.

"My friends, strangers and Saturn himself."

"Well they should stop, besides I think you look more like me since I have big eyes." She smiles.

"Really? Thank you!" With a smile Ryuho went to his room to go about his life. Now that he's gone the mother then removed her smile and rushed towards the house phone, after dialing the numbers and waiting the person she's speaking answered.

"Shun he's beginning to suspect us!"


End file.
